


Vid: Silver Moon, Black Dog

by thingswithwings



Category: Hogfather (2006)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, Saving the World, while being exasperated about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Susan Sto Helit, governess. She saves the world. A lot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Vid: Silver Moon, Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Black Dog by The Epstein.
> 
> Made for CarnivorousGiraffe for Festivids 2011.
> 
> Thanks to Isagel and eruthros for excellent betaing!

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?p7201am9stdyd7a)


End file.
